were out of time
by musicgirl322
Summary: this follows puck and Sabrina through the second war and beyond twists and turns inside rated t in case more info inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: so the thing is I'm not mb so I don't own the sisters Grimm. **

**So like I said this is a story is kind of just following puck and Sabrina through the years starting with them at age 18and daphne and red are 've defeated the scarlet hand once but mirrors back ,this is the second war.**

_Prologue_

"_PUCK", Sabrina yelled. She was battling mirror at the top of one of the fortresses in camp. Sabrina is the best swordsman in the camp but she was weak and tired from the relentless war going on around them. Mirror was cornering her at the edge of the rooftop. "Oh, starfish how silly to try and defeat me, mirror said, "you could have gotten you're parents back if you would just join me."That's right; Henry and veronica are still under the sleeping spell. Sabrina tried to say she would never betray her family but before she could her feet fell from under her as she fell she took a final blow at mirror. She closed her eyes and waited for the ground and herself to collide but it never came. She opened her eyes and found she was in the medical tent alone with puck."Grimm how many times do I have to save you? "Puck said softly. He was teasing her but Sabrina could see the relief in his eyes. "What happened?"She asked him. Puck kissed her softly then replied "there will be time to talk about me and you Sabrina but right now go celebrate with your family because you finished mirror off he is dead; the war is over."_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM **

CHAPTER 1

Sabrina sighed as that memory came flooding back into her head. It was a year after that had happened, and since then puck and Sabrina have defiantly not talked about what is going on between them. Actually they haven't spoken much at all since then. Well, except that one night a few weeks ago-no never mind. Of course they never had much time to do so. They were going to but things got crazy quite soon again. The day Sabrina defeated mirror was all a lie. It was not even the real mirror that she had killed. It was a weaker version that was created to trick the Grimms. While they were busy defeating fake mirror real mirror was plotting something much bigger. A second war. And that war began a month ago when they attacked the Grimm house. They were currently in hiding at the second camp charming; the original had been destroyed. Besides that Daphne and Sabrina's parents had only just been woken up a month ago with some spell daphne had found. So naturally they were clueless; but their fine and –mostly- informed now. There was a sudden ear piercing scream and everyone was down stairs immediately. Daphne had screamed and now they knew why. The scarlet hand was invading. At once everyone in the camp was outside defending the camp. At first they were winning I mean they had Sabrina and puck who could both take out about ten people with one swing of the sword and the rest well they can be fierce if they want to be. They were advancing and doing well; after all this is what the months and months of training had been then they heard the explosion and everything seemed to be in slow motion. They raced over and found Sabrina unconscious under a bunch of ruble. That was when peter pan swooped down and flew her away.

**Okay sorry for the short chapters but I'm having trouble getting this plot started. I have great ideas for this story but you have to hang in there and bear with these short chapters. If there was any confusion in the first war brina and puck were 18 now they are 19 red and daph were 16 in the first war they are now 17. If you have any more questions review and ask. If not review anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own the sisters Grimm * but I DO own Emma ;)**

Chapter 3

Sabrina pov

What the heck? I thought as I woke up feeling dazed and confused. Where am I? I was in some sort of cell that's all I knew. The ground was covered in dirt and dust. There was one window on the roof, stone walls all around me, and a jail like gate in front. Strangely though there was a curtain by the gate. If I was in a jail who would give me privacy? I have no idea. Ugg, my head hurts really bad. That's when I noticed the giant red handprint on the curtain. Well, that explains a , crap this cannot be good. I went to the corner and threw up. This is horrible my baby is going to die here. (**a/n yes guys Sabrina is pregnant) **why didn't I tell anyone the only other people who know I'm pregnant is nurse sprat and Daphne. As young as daph is she is a great listener she was there when I found out and has helped me since. "What do I do now I can't sit here and wait for someone I have to think of something to get myself out of here, I said out loud but there's nothing I can do that won't hurt the baby."

* * *

><p>Third person pov<p>

Two weeks later Sabrina was still in the cell. Waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting. But that's when she saw Emma. Emma walking past her cell "Emma what the hell are you doing here?" Sabrina hissed at her. She turned around and relief flooded the girls face. "Oh thank god Sabrina I thought I would never find you" Emma said." What are you doing here how you know about…." Sabrina's voice trailed off. "I will explain ok?" Emma replied knowing exactly what she meant.

* * *

><p><em>At camp charming<em>

Everyone was beginning to lose hope about Sabrina when daphne gasped. Everyone was in the Grimms cabin I mean the family plus sprat. Daph sent sprat a look that told her exactly what she was thinking. The baby. It was going to die. Then nurse sprat stood up. "Ahem, I have an announcement. She began, Sabrina is pregnant has been captured by the hand and her baby is going to die if we don't save her." She said this all very fast. Then quietly added "and puck is the father" they all stared for a minute then puck flew away slamming the door behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Sabrina's pov<em>

Somehow Emma got me out of my cell and started walking me out side while I asked her a million questions. Mostly they were how did you get here, why are you here and how do you know? Emma is my cousin who lived in the same apartment building as us in New York. She said "I'll explain later come on," As we walked out the front door right into puck.

**Pleeeeaaaseee review. Tell if you liked it hated it loved it share your thought and you get a unicorn ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I know I haven't written in a LONNNGGG time but I'm still here. And back with more for this story….anddd I want some more reviews before I update next tell me what you think! ;)**

**Disclaimer: hey guys guess what? MB sold the sisters Grimm rights to me! Yeah just kidding why would he do that…I still don't own them…but I own Emma and baby girl/boy Grimm goodfellow. On with the story**

**Third person pov**

When the pair collided into each other they both instantly drew their swords. Then puck, seeing that it was Sabrina, pointed his sword to the girl next to her that he didn't recognize. "Whoa dude, chill" Emma said to him. "We know each other" everyone put away their weapons and stood their awkwardly for a minute. Then finally Sabrina said" ummmm guys we should get into a safer place before doing …this." With that puck grabbed them both and started flying(**a/n remember guys Sabrina has been in there for so long that her baby should be born soon) **after a few more awkward minutes Sabrina asked how Emma was in the scarlet hand camp. "Well it's a long story but here it goes. A few months ago I met this amazing guy in New York. We dated for a while and I was so happy but then he told me something…weird. He said he was something called an everafter and he lived in ferryport landing. He told me all about the fairy tale creatures he lived with and a war that was going on. I had agreed to go with him and help in the war because I remembered that's this is the town you lived in Sabrina. He picked me up and started to fly away. Naturally, I freaked out at first but then I got used to it and relaxed. On the way he told me about his lost love. I felt so bad and I felt like I could trust him with anything. So I started to tell him about how much I missed you, brina, after all you were the only one I trusted." Her eyes looked sad as she remembered that day. "When I told him about you he seemed to stiffen. It was like he knew you or something. But I kept talking anyway then we landed in front of a prison looking place. The second we walked in he pulled out a wand and did some spell on me. It must have been a memory charm because afterwards I had no memory of the Grimms. Then he took me to a room and I became an everafter myself. I'm not from a story but I have powers. I can fly talk to animals, control fire and water, and live at whatever age I want to a few years now I was a servant to some mirror dude. A week or so ago I wandered into a room and saw a slide show thing of your … adventures. And all my memory came back. I saw that Sabrina was locked up and well you know the rest," She finished. "Here we are our safe place" puck announced. They had just landed in front of the gate at their own camp. "Emma," Sabrina said slowly," what was the name of the person who you were dating?" "It was mustardseed," she answered, now close to tears. That was when Sabrina went into labor.

**Ohhhh a cliffy! So did you like the Emma's story? was it interesting? Boring? Did I have too much sugar today? Sooo after you review( wink wink do that now) I want you to go on YouTube and look up as a blonde by selena Gomez….anddd if you love harry potter look up a very potter musical.**


	5. Chapter 5

**IM BACKKKK here is another chappie PLEASEEEEE REVIEW (you see this you have reduced me to begging)**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN SISTERS GRIMM (but I intend to)**

"_Emma," Sabrina said slowly," what was the name of the person who you were dating?" "It was mustardseed," she answered, now close to tears. That was when Sabrina went into labor._

_2 hours later***_

"Okay Sabrina one more big push!" nurse sprout said to her….. Congratulations it's a girl"

Sabrina sighed with relief as she was handed her baby. Then puck daphne and Emma walked in. Daphne and puck bombarded her with questions. "Are you okay" "how's the baby" "is it a girl" all the while Sabrina was focused on Emma standing off in the corner.

"Wait, Sabrina said, "what we going to name her" they debated for a while then thought they should make a list of possible names.

_1 Anna _

_2 Sophia_

_3 Claire_

_4 Rosie Jane_

_5 Lia_

_6sammy_

_7 Rosalie_

_8 Alison rose (Ali for short)_

Right away Sabrina and puck voted out names: 1 2 3 4 6 and 7 so they were left with Lia and Alison rose. There was lots of arguing and yelling because everyone was exhausted. "SHUT UP!" Sabrina screamed she was tired of being yelled at about the name of her own baby. Then red walked in, and straight to Sabrina. She read the names left on the list and very quietly said "I like this one," While she pointed at the list. Sabrina was about to say no but then she decided she liked it. And so Sabrina being must happier now went off with daphne to introduce everyone to baby Alison Rose Grimm Goodfellow.

After dinner Sabrina and puck laid Ali down to sleep and went to talk to Emma. "Are you sure his name was mustardseed?" they asked her for the umpteenth time. "Yes positive how could I forget that name, why?" she replied. "Because," Sabrina said slowly, "mustardseed is pucks brother and has been here with Daphne- who he is in love with- for months."

**Done! I'm sorry shortness again but I have a little writers block. If you have any ideas review or pm me. BUT I will not update until I get more reviews**

**Musicgirl322**


End file.
